


Awakening

by SongbirdAli



Series: Being Human [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Deals With Human Emotions, Castiel Learns to be Human, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Masturbation, Nearly Human Castiel, Nipple Licking, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pining, Secret Crush, Sex, Tension, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdAli/pseuds/SongbirdAli
Summary: Becca has been living with Dean, Sam, and Cas in the bunker since her mother's untimely death during a hunt.  She doesn't need to stay there but she's proven useful and has developed a mild crush on a mostly human Castiel.  He's awkward and easing into the new feelings he's having and the way his life is changed.  Sam and Dean have decided a relationship may be just what Cas needs, but is it what she and Cas need?





	1. Chapter 1

Becca had been living in the bunker with the Winchesters since her mother died on a hunting trip with them several months ago.  Hunter’s took care of their own, she knew, but she just felt like a burden. She was 22 now, old enough to take care of herself but hesitant to leave and they hadn’t acted as if she should though Dean sometimes behaved like he didn’t appreciate her presence.  She hunted with them and dispatched calls at times when they were separated. Now that Cas was here full time, she was really conflicted. Maybe it wasn’t that they needed her, maybe she needed them and that was making her uneasy. The attraction she was feeling toward Cas wasn’t exactly helping things.

Castiel had been sulking around for days, grumbling to himself and tossing sarcastic barbs at anyone who had the nerve to speak to him.  Sam and Dean had left him alone for the most part, tired of being verbally assaulted and unsure of how to handle him. Becca could hear him coming through the living room toward the kitchen as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

 “Morning Cas.” She yawned, not even turning around to see him come in. The rhythm of his footfall was enough to make her sure it was him. She’d subconsciously memorized that sound a long time ago though it had changed just slightly a couple months ago when he’d lost most of his grace.  Being almost human had taken its toll but no one could quite get through to him to help, not that they knew how.

 “Is there any more coffee or did you drink it all?” He dropped into a chair at the table and rubbed irritably at his scalp. Becca turned abruptly, her eyebrow cocked in mock irritation.

 “Oh, I’m terribly sorry.  Was I supposed to be serving his majesty coffee this morning?  I had no idea. Would you like cream and sugar or are you taking it black like your mood?” She grabbed a mug down from the shelf and began to pour.  

 “I’ll take it black, please.” He chuckled under his breath at her sarcasm, something he’d enjoying lately.  Her sharp wit was refreshing and always seemed to pry him from his moodiness.

 She smirked to herself realizing she’d gotten a chuckle out of him.  She loved his little laughs, they were one of the many perks of his being more human, though there was a bit of guilt attached to feeling that way.  He was really struggling and she wished she could make it easier on him.

 Turning to make her way to the table, she slipped as her sock slid across the linoleum.  The hot coffee sloshed out of the cup and over her forearm. Her pained yelp thrust Cas from his seat to grab the mug from her so he could help her to the sink. Her grey eyes welled as the burn began to sting.

 “Are you alright? I don’t know what to do - I can’t - ” the words came in a panicked rush. He swallowed thickly and groaned his frustration.

 “Cas, it’s just a burn, I’ll be fine.  It would have been silly for you to heal something so minor even if you _were_ at full power.” She turned on the cold water and slipped her forearm under the soothing stream, letting out a relieved sigh.

 “I know, I just feel so - useless.” Leaning his back against the counter, he sipped from the dripping mug, swearing when he burned his tongue.  He set the mug down on the counter a little harder than necessary and fanned at his wounded mouth.

 “Watch out, it’s hot.” She side eyed him and giggled to herself.  Cas couldn’t help but smirk at her. He’d grown fond of Becca. He felt warm when she was around, distracted. He moved to the freezer and pulled out an ice tray, tossed a few cubes into a plastic bag and banged it on the counter to break them up. Pulling a shard from the bag, he popped it into his mouth and then wrapped a towel around the rest and turned off the sink.

 “Here, put this on it.  Sam said it helped when he burned his hand in the oven last week.”  His fingers took her arm gingerly as he placed the ice pack against her raw skin.  She sucked the air between her teeth in pain and he immediately began apologizing.

 “I’m sorry, Bex, I can’t seem to do anything right.” The slam of the freezer door punctuated his irritation.

 “No, Cas, that’s perfect.   Really, you did good. It just takes a second to start working.” She smiled reassuringly at him. Her full cheeks reddened with the strain of ignoring the sting.  Smiling up at him she left the kitchen to head back to her room to lick her wounds. 

When she shut the door behind her she breathed a sigh of relief though she felt the absence of Cas’ touch more than she wanted to admit.  The intensity of his gaze had started that familiar pounding in her heart. She always seemed to fall for the ones who were utterly unattainable and he was definitely out of her reach.  Cas would never go for someone like her if he even was able to care for someone at all. Who knew how deep his humanity even ran?

 Feeling like she just needed to have a good cry she turned on her favorite sappy chick flick and proceeded to mope.  The guys usually left her alone when she was in her room and especially if she was in a mood but she wasn’t five minutes into it before there was a knock on her door.

 “Hey, it’s Sam, can I come in?”

 “Yeah, yeah, come in.” she tried to hide the irritation in her voice but wasn’t really successful.

 Sam popped his head in and gave her a once over.

 “You sure?  You don’t sound like you want company.” He waited and eyed the TV with apprehension but she couldn’t tell Sam no.

 “Get in here and shut the door before Dean shows up too.” She winced and adjusted the ice again as Sam plopped down on the corner of the bed, his long legs folded beneath him.  He immediately jumped into what he needed concern etched onto his forehead.

 “What the hell did you do to Cas? He’s worse than normal today and when I asked all I got was a grumble about you and coffee and then he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.” His hazel eyes rolled in frustration before he noticed her nibbling her lip in pain.

 “I’m fine, thanks for asking." she snipped sarcastically.  "As far as grumpus is concerned, I didn’t _do_ anything.  He should be feeling like the savior of the world as far as I’m concerned.  He made me an ice pack after I spilled _his_ coffee on my own freaking arm and I was consoling _him_ the whole damn time.” The tears started to well again as she ranted, frustration making her emotional and she hated that more than anything.

Sam stared back at her, mouth agape, not sure how to respond.  “Whoa Bex, I’m just not sure what to do for him, that’s all. He’s been pretty out of control lately.  Maybe we need to talk to him.”

“I don’t know Sam, This morning I got him to laugh a couple times but I guess he sunk down into his mood again when I left or something happened that I don’t know about.  I’ve been trying to keep my distance but I can’t help but worry about him.” She wiped the tears that she couldn’t hold back and looked away. The knowing look on Sam’s face made her feel exposed and she didn’t want anyone knowing about a pointless crush on Cas.

The bed frame creaked slightly as Sam took his cue to leave.  “Dean and I will talk to him. You don’t have to have anything to do with it.  Then, if he gets super pissed, at least he won’t kill _one_ of us.” She smiled up at him, glad for the break in the tension.  Sam let himself out and Becca curled up a little tighter in the chair, letting the tears overwhelm her until she slept.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, Cas sighed to himself as he answered Dean’s call.  

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas?  Where are you?” Dean seemed annoyed but Cas couldn’t be bothered to care.

“I went for a walk Dean, is that a crime now?” He could hear the soft groan on the other end of the line and realized he was on speaker. “Hello Sam.”

“Cas, we need to talk.” Dean’s tone didn’t really allow for him to say no so he begrudgingly agreed to meet them in the kitchen and dropped the call.  

When he returned, he slipped into the same chair he’d sat in earlier and clasped his hands on the table.   “What’s wrong? You two look like you’re preparing for battle.” Cas eyed them cautiously as Sam nodded at Dean with a look that said, ‘you first’.

Dean cleared his throat and shifted uneasily in his chair. “Cas, buddy, you’ve been really - angry lately and - well - it’s annoying the hell out of everyone around you.”  Cas glared in response as Sam interrupted Dean’s bumbled attempt.

“What Dean’s trying and failing to say is, it’s getting pretty tense around here and we’re not sure how to help.  What’s going on? Help us, help you…” a weak laugh cut off Sam’s words as Cas scrubbed his face with his hands.

“I don’t know, ok, I don’t know!  I’m so frustrated and just….” he growled his inability to articulate his feelings. “Being human is - I don’t like it.”

“You know, maybe we should make another attempt at getting him laid.” Dean smirked at Sam as Becca walked into the room and huffed.

“Not everything is solved with sex, Dean.” she mumbled as she walked into the room, tossed the ice bag aside and hung up the towel.  She leaned against the sink and glared at the back of his head in frustration. The idea of Cas spending the night with some random Dean found in a bar got her hackles up and she couldn’t stop herself from snapping at him.

 “Everyone is pissy today!  What do you think we should do _smart ass_ because I’m out of ideas.” He spun to look at her as he bellowed and softened when he saw her glare. He cocked a questioning eyebrow before turning back around to look at Cas. She opened her mouth to fire back at Dean in frustration but stopped when Cas moved to speak.

 His brow furrowed as he stood and walked to the kitchen doorway.  Stopping just short of leaving the room he turned locking his deep blue eyes with her grey ones. He nibbled his lip nervously for just a second before speaking softly to Becca as if she was the only one in the room. “When and if that happens, it won’t be with some woman I don’t know. It doesn’t seem to be how I’m wired, from what I can tell. I would want it to be someone I cared about.  That much is important to me, ok?”

 She nodded and looked away as her cheeks burned a crimson flame all the way to her chest.  Cas turned and headed for his room. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge on her way, she headed out of the kitchen quickly not making eye contact with either of the Winchesters.  She just wanted to get back to her room so she could curl herself around the look that he’d just given her. She needed to hold it close and let it linger a while. It almost felt like hope, if she’d let her head go there.

 Sam and Dean had watched the exchange without making a sound.  As soon as Becca was out of earshot Dean grinned and turned to face Sam who was still looking a little shell shocked.

 “Unless I’m mistaken, I think someone’s developed a bit of a crush.” Dean’s mischievous grin was contagious as Sam caught on to his line of thinking.

 “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” the younger brother whispered.

 “Yep.” Dean nodded, then stopped, ”wait, what are we thinking?”

 “Jesus, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes and proceeded to bring Dean in on his plan to get these two together.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Becca was in the library flipping the worn pages of an old lore book when Cas found her.  Her auburn waves were wound on top of her head with a couple pencils shoved through to hold it. Most of it, anyway, her hair was unruly and endlessly frustrating.  Her knee bounced under the table as she concentrated on her research while twirling a piece of it around and around a finger. His eyes drug up the back of her neck, taking in the softness and he wondered how her skin might feel against his fingertips.  Would she smell like the soap she used in the shower or the perfume she sometimes wore? His mind’s wandering shocked him. He rubbed at his hair and cleared his throat to announce himself.

 “Hello Becca.” His voice sounded odd to him, deeper.  He cleared his throat again.

 The lore book dropped with a thud when he spoke. She tried to look relaxed but the way her heart pounded was anything but.  

 “Oh hey Cas, what’s up?” she stared a bit at him as he crossed the room in what was obviously a pair of Dean’s jeans and a flannel shirt that looked similar to one of Sam’s.  “And _what_ are you wearing?”

 He shrugged and pulled at the waist band of the jeans.  They looked to be a tad too tight in more than one area.  She had to fight to avert her eyes.

 “Sam and Dean think I should try finding my own style.  I don’t think they approve of my vessel’s clothes. I guess I should admit I seem to notice the weight of them more than I used to and they do seem a bit warm.  Do you think you could help me? Dean thought you’d know what to do.” He looked nervous and unsure like a child. She stood and walked over to adjust his rumpled collar.

 “I don’t know why they think I know anything about men’s clothes. Sometimes I think they forget I have breasts.” she groused under her breath.

 “I don’t know how that would be possible.” he quipped, eyes aimed at the breasts in question and realizing that the scent in the air was neither the soap from the shower or the perfume. She smelled of something clean and floral, something he hadn't noticed before.

Becca laughed and crossed her arms across her chest reflexively.  “Ok mister, you made your point. You know I’ll help you with whatever you need.  When do you want to go shopping? I don’t really have anything going on today but I can make time anytime.” She stopped short noticing she sounded a bit overeager.  The idea of extended time alone with Cas was making her insides puddle into a nervous gooey mess.  She either loved Dean for this or wanted him dead but she couldn’t tell which.

 His nostrils flared slightly as he took in one more whiff of whatever that smell was on her.  He liked it.  A lot.

 “Cas?” Becca's eyes widened in concern as he took a step back and apologized.

 “I’m sorry, um...I’m ready whenever you are.  Sam and Dean left, they said they didn’t need us for the case they’re working on.”   He fidgeted with his sleeve and backed up a little more.

 “Ok, just let me grab my purse.  You can drive, right?”

 He nodded and headed for the door.

 “Oh and Cas, put your own clothes back on, those pants look a bit uncomfortable.” Her face flamed as he covered his zipper and hurried from the room. She stifled a laugh as she let her gaze linger on the curve of his rump before she grabbed her things.

 Not an hour later they walked in to a local clothing store chain. Cas had left the flannel and jeans behind in favor of his dress shirt, tie, and pants.  The sleeves were rolled to the elbow and Becca found herself a bit distracted with his forearms. Since when did she have a forearm fetish?

 He looked around completely overwhelmed by the choices and wasn’t sure where to go next.

“I have no idea what to do first.” His eyes were huge and bright.  The idea that he could make his own choices was growing on him. Something so simple made him feel less trapped and he was grateful.

 “Why don't you just look around and see if anything appeals to you.  I’ll see if I can find someone to measure you for pants. I’m pretty sure shirts would be a large.”  She turned to find a salesperson as he roamed around looking at the oddly posed mannequins and fingering different fabrics.  

 When she returned, beautiful blonde saleswoman in tow, Cas had an armload of shirts. His eyes were wide with excitement and he grinned when he handed the pile to her. The saleswoman laughed and smiled warmly as she took Castiel’s hand.  She was obnoxious and flirty if you asked Becca, but they just needed a measurement and then hopefully she’d leave them alone.

 She followed them to the fitting room area and dropped the stack of t-shirts and hoodies onto a bench in a small room in the corner.  The saleswoman, who’s name was Tammy apparently, giggled and cooed at him as she stripped him of his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. Becca huffed and objected a bit louder than she intended.

 “Is THAT really necessary?  I thought measurements could be taken with clothes _on_ ” She tilted her head toward the fitting room causing her wild tresses to come undone, pencils askew and sliding down the back of her hair.  Her face flamed.

 Cas looked at her with relief in his eyes as he buttoned his shirt back up. Becca fussed at her hair and eventually gave up and let it lay.  Tammy eyed her with judgement written all over her face.

 “I apologize honey, I didn’t know you all were together.” The words left her mouth but it was obvious she didn’t believe it for a second. Becca bristled.  Cas opened his mouth to speak but she jumped in.

 “We're not.” she growled. “Just measure him please.”  After taking and retaking the measurements “just to be sure” Cas headed for the fitting room to start trying on shirts.  Tammy wrote down his size on a slip of paper and tucked it into his hand before she walked away. She threw a smirk at Becca as she passed her, the smell of her perfume leaving a cloud in her wake.

Becca called to Cas from outside the curtain, “Hey, what size did she say?  I’ll go grab some pants for you to try on.” The fitting room curtain slid open abruptly, he stood in his white boxers and socks and nothing else with a look of total confusion on his face. Becca wasn’t sure where to put her eyes but back in her head might have been a good start.  She locked on to his face, willing herself not to look any lower.

 “She gave me her phone number.” He mumbled. “Why would she do that? And why does she smell like a morgue?”

 “She likes you, Cas.  Hasn’t anyone ever flirted with you before?”  Poor guy was clueless but at least he thought she smelled like death. “Just give me the paper Cas, I’ll go get some jeans.”

 Cas passed the paper to Becca and slid the curtain closed as he glanced at the pile of t-shirts and hoodies.  Hurrying off to grab pants for him, she fought the urge to ball up the paper in her fist. That woman would eat him alive and it made her feel ill to think about Cas spending even one unsupervised moment with her.  If she was honest, she didn’t like the idea of him with anyone really. She shook off the thought and grabbed up a couple different styles before heading back to the sea of dressing room curtains.

 He couldn’t help but to have noticed her reaction to his state of undress so he decided to be more careful when he came out of the dressing room the next time.  Poking his head out, he took the pile of denim from Becca and pulled on the first pair. When he finally stepped out of the dressing room in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black hoodie looking really uncomfortable, she couldn’t help but laugh.

 “What?!” He grinned at her as he turned to show her the back of the sweatshirt, emblazoned with a ridiculous looking wolf.  She doubled over in peals of laughter at how silly he looked and he just stood there smirking at her waiting for her to stop.

 “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t ready for that.” she wiped tears as she plopped down onto the chair in the waiting area. “If you love it you should get it.  Don’t worry about what anyone thinks, especially me, this is your decision.”

 He pulled it over his head with a chuckle, the shirt underneath rucking up in the process. Becca’s eyes couldn’t help but watch his muscles move as he tossed it in her direction. “I just wanted you to laugh...” he smiled as he turned to look in the mirror.  

 The dark gray t-shirt underneath stretched just right across the back of his shoulders and rippled when he pulled at the legs of his jeans. “I don’t think I like these pants.  They’re too...small. My undergarments are all bunched.” She giggled as he danced around trying to straighten himself out. She definitely wasn’t going to admit how much she liked them.

 “Yeah, I’m not so sure you’re a skinny jeans kind of guy.  Why don’t you go try the other pair on, I think you’ll like them better.”  He returned a couple minutes later in a pair of relaxed dark wash Jeans that fit him like a glove, a soft, distressed navy blue t-shirt and a brown belt that looked equally worn.  His hair was mussed and standing in all directions and Becca was breathless.

 “You look...amazing.”  She fumbled the ridiculous hoodie he’d lobbed at her in her haste to get to her feet.  “How do you feel?”

 He smiled, relaxed and warm, a genuinely happy smile.  “Good. Really good.” he breathed as he turned to look in the mirror again.

 “Alright then, grab what you want and I’ll pick up a couple more pairs of those jeans on our way to the check out.”  Becca grabbed for her purse as she headed back the shelves. Cas reached for her as she rushed to get by him and she stopped without turning to face him.  Redness creeping back up her neck for what felt like the millionth time today.

 “Thank you Bex.  I didn’t know how much I needed this.”  She smiled her response and headed for the shelves trying to swallow the lump in her throat.  Not falling for Cas was going to be harder than she thought.

 “Hey, when you’re ready, why don’t you go get the car and I’ll check out and meet you outside.” He nodded his agreement and retreated to change back into his clothes.

Becca grabbed a couple pairs of linen pajama pants for him and some boxer briefs.  Maybe he wouldn’t like them but it could be more comfortable. That and she couldn’t stop herself from imagining him in them.  Her face was bright red when she reached the cashier. Worrying her lip, she fussed with her purse, trying to think of anything but Cas.  The last thing she needed was to get back in the car looking like this.

 By the time she made her way outside, Cas was waiting at the curb, engine running.  She popped open the door and sat down trying not to look his direction. His gaze was lingering on her and traffic was backing up behind him.

 “Cas?” Becca gave him a questioning look and motioned to the street ahead of them.

 “Are you ok?” His brow furrowed as he pulled into traffic. “Did that woman treat you badly again? She was really unpleasant.”

 “No, I’m fine.” The thought that her cheeks were giving her away only made them burn brighter and further down her neck.

 “Becca are you sure?  You’re quite red. Are you not feeling well?”  She sighed as he continued to question her.

 “I’m ok Cas, I just get flushed when I’m nervous or embarrassed.” Immediately after the words left her lips she regretted them.

 “Are you nervous?  Does shopping make you nervous?” He was so confused and Becca couldn’t help but chuckle at how intense he was being.

 “I just bought you underwear, Cas, OK?  It feels a little weird to me but I figured they may be more comfortable than the kind you wear.”  His frown deepened slightly but that didn’t stop the questioning that she hoped would just die.

 “You don’t like my underwear?”  His face looked a bit hurt.

 “NO!  Oh, Cas, no.  They’re perfectly fine.  I really just thought these maybe wouldn’t bunch up but, what do I know?  I’m just guessing.” They sat in silence until they got back home. Cas lost in thought and she regretting her life choices.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Becca had hidden in her room after dinner.  She was still kind of embarrassed and needed to have some peace and quiet so she could relax and maybe even sleep.  She’d just stripped down to a cami and panties when there was a soft knock on her door.

 “One sec!” she called as she scrambled into the bed and covered herself with her comforter. Sitting up against the headboard, she felt semi-presentable. “Ok, come in…” she yelled again.

 The door popped open and there stood Cas, shirtless in a pair of blue pajama pants slung low over his hips.  He took a couple steps into the room and then stopped abruptly. Becca’s hair hung down her back, her eyes were wide and slightly more blue than gray, and that familiar pink blush had begun creeping up her neck.  Cas suddenly felt self-conscious, wondering if Sam had been right to send him into her room. He scrubbed at his hair with his right hand and looked away.

 “Becca, I...um...I just wanted to thank you for the pajamas.  They’re really nice and I think you were right about the underwear too.” He put a hand to his waist as if he were going to show her and she interrupted him.

 “OH, no, no.  You don’t have to show me, I believe you.” She would love to see but not for the reasons he was thinking.

 “Oh no, I don’t have them on now, it’s bedtime.” As if at the same time, they both realized what he was saying and Becca bit at her lip in an effort to control her groan.

 “Um, well, you’re welcome Cas.  I’m here to help, any time, just ask.” She was torn between begging him to take those pants off and climb into bed and telling him to get the hell out so she could...sleep?

 “I should be going, it’s getting late.  G’night Becca.” His soft smile stole her breath for just a moment before she found the words she needed.

 “Night Cas, sleep well.”  The door shut entirely too soon and she was left to sit with her own thoughts.  The idea of Cas in her room, half naked was overwhelming. She slid under the covers further and let her hands wander everywhere that she wanted his hands to wander. She fought back each moan but when her body closed in on release she couldn’t help but let his name fall from her lips.

 Cas stood in the hallway outside her door, his hands pressed to the front of his pants as he debated walking back in.  He listened intently to her gasps, imagining the way she looked while making them. He was naive but not stupid, he’d seen enough of Dean’s porn to know what was going on in there. When he heard his own name, he trembled and headed for his room.  He didn’t have the nerve to interrupt her but he had some very human needs to take care of now too.


	2. Teach Me, Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's out of the bag and the boys are in trouble for this one. Can Cas reassure Becca that it wasn't a game?

Becca was back in her usual spot in the kitchen the next morning, hovering around the coffee pot as it brewed.  The smell of coffee in the morning was like a drug and she had to have it.  She heard the familiar soft sound of Cas' footsteps as he made his way into the kitchen but didn't turn around to face him. The sight of him in those pajama pants last night was burned into her memory and she didn't want to lose it yet.

Castiel's heart sped slightly as he stepped into the room.  His eyes roamed over her as she waited by the counter.  Her hair was let down in waves over her back, much the way it looked last night, the soft ends toyed with the waistband of her jeans. They looked soft and well worn and held her rounded backside in a way that made something in the pit of his stomach curl.  Before he knew what he was doing he was across the floor and standing so close he could smell her shampoo.

She felt the heat radiating from his body and his breath caressing her bare shoulder. When she spoke her voice came out in a whisper.

"Hey..." She toyed with the mug in her hand and then slid it along the counter to him before reaching for another.

"Morning Bex." His voice was gravelled with sleep and something else.  Something raw.

Any other morning she would have hip checked him or made some snarky comment about how close he was but this morning all she wanted was for him to reach out and touch her.  Anywhere really.

"You smell ... really good." he inhaled as her heart began to pound.  "Like, fresh rain, or the mountains.  Something familiar but I can't place it." He breathed her in a second time as her eyes closed against the flutter in her gut.

"Maybe if you got closer..." she whispered but Sam's noisy entrance interrupted them, much to her disappointment.

"Goooooooooood Morning!" He grinned and plopped down at the table expectantly before getting a better look at the two of them huddled at the counter.

Cas took a rather large step back away from her and she immediately felt his absence.  

"Do you always gallop into a room like a damn herd of cattle Sam??" She spun to face him as she spoke. Her ire was far more than Sam deserved but it was enough for him to pick up on the fact that his presence wasn't wanted.  Cas just stared back at him guiltily but tight lipped.  Maybe he and Dean's scheming was working.

"Yep, sure do, never know what you might be interrupting."  Sam beamed as her glare intensified and Cas choked on his coffee.

Becca rolled her eyes with a sigh and headed back to her room and to her research, coffee forgotten on the counter.  Cas sat down at the table across from Sam and sipped thoughtfully from his warm mug while watching her leave, his eyes lingering a little too long.

"Wow.  Cas, have you two..." Sam gave him a look, one that to most people would finish the question for him.

"I'm not sure I know what you're asking.  Can you elaborate?" Cas's naivety was humorous at times but he wasn't sure he wanted to spell this out.  Dean walked in and saved him just as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Heels to jesus, Cas.  Have you rolled in the hay, did the dirty, laid pipe, the horizontal tango...any of that ringing a bell?"  His blank expression answered the question for him.  "Jesus Cas, did you sleep with Bex?"

"No!  I showed her my pajama pants and thanked her for her help and then I left!" There was something in his expression that told the brothers that there was more to this story than they were getting.

"And...that's it?" Dean cocked an eyebrow and looked from Cas to Sam.  Sam smirked and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head, waiting expectantly.

"That's all that happened between us, yes." Cas skated just shy of a lie with that one and he knew it.  He toyed with the edge of his mug before standing and heading back to the coffee pot for a refill and to hide his face.  Memories of the sounds she'd made last night were making his breath quicken and he hadn't yet learned to control his reactions without his grace.  Something about this felt personal and he didn't want to share it.

"Ok, Cas, I can tell when you have something to hide but I won't push.  Listen we just feel like if you blew off some steam with Becca it could be really good for you.  She's obviously into you. Right Sam?" Dean turned to look at Sam whose head was in his hands with embarrassment.

Becca was strolling back into the kitchen to grab a water bottle to take on a walk when she overheard Dean. The look on her face said far more than she could allow to fall from her lips.  Cas' mouth hung open in shock and Dean knew he was done for.

"Let me get this straight, you _sent_ him into my room last night dressed like a porn star hoping I'd climb him like a tree?  Dean, I'd expect this from you but Sam... Sammy, I can't believe you." The tears spilled over her cheeks as she took off for the entrance to the bunker.

"BEX WAIT!" Sam shouted as he tried to catch her but his shoe caught on the door jamb dropping him on his face to the floor. His groan was a mix of pain and guilt.

Cas glared at the two of them, unsure of why he was so angry.  The only thing he knew was that he felt manipulated and that he had hurt Becca. That was the last thing he wanted.

"How could you do that to her?!" He spit the words at Dean through gritted teeth. 

"Cas, I didn't.." Cas cut him off as he slammed his mug into the sink, shattering it against the cold steel, and stormed out of the room.

Sam just made it out of the doorway and back into his chair before Cas ran him over on his way back to his room.

"I'm pretty sure this was a bad idea." Sam mumbled the words under his breath as Dean sat back and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

 

Castiel pulled on his shoes and ran up the stairs to find Becca.  He had no idea where she'd gone but he had a gut feeling he might be able to find her.  Her footsteps were pretty easy to follow through the soft dirt since her feet were so much smaller than theirs so at least he had a direction to go in.  He ran over the pavement thinking about everything he knew about her.  Anything that might help him find her.  The things she liked, the things she did, the things she said.  He could see her in his mind, tucking her hair behind her ear, blushing when he looked at her for too long, nibbling on her pencils when she was concentrating, all those little things that he noticed but never really thought about.  

He looked in at the local coffee shop but she wasn't there. The library was closed, it was too early.  He walked on toward the park, catching his breath, thinking about how she liked to sit on the swing and let the wind blow across her face as she swung.  She always talked about how childish it was but he always thought she looked so beautiful that way, completely relaxed and full of joy.  His heart ached thinking about how she must feel right now.  The thought that she may think he had been lying to her or using her made him feel ill.  It was a feeling that was foreign to him and he wasn't sure what to do with it.  When he reached the park, he sat down on a bench and waited for the ick to pass.  His insides felt like they were knotted and there was something akin to dread slowly chinking pieces of his heart away.  All of this was new and he couldn't help but wonder if it was because he felt something for Becca that he'd never felt before.  His anatomy had no problem showing him he was attracted to her but this felt emotional and it was uncomfortable.

He stood and looked around a bit more carefully before his eyes landed on what could only be her huddled in the shade of a large maple tree.  She sat with her knees bent up, face buried in her hands on top of them.  Her back heaved with silent tears.  Her obvious pain caused Castiel's very human heart to crack wide open.  Making his way over to her was easy.  Figuring out what to say when he got there was something else entirely.

"Becca..." His voice cut out around the lump in his throat.  

"I really don't want to talk right now, Cas." She didn't lift her head, looking him in the eye just wasn't going to happen.

"You don't have to talk, you just have to listen." the forcefulness in his voice surprised him as much as it surprised her.  He couldn't bear to look at her as he spoke.

"I don't know what happened back there but I didn't have anything to do with it.  The time I spent with you was because I wanted to. They may have prompted the shopping and my visit to your room but I did it because _I wanted to_ , not because they told me to.  Spending time with you is the only thing I look forward to.  I like being around you and the thought of you hurting because of something I did is just unbearable."  He took a deep breath before dropping to the grass next to her. 

"I'm sorry, Bex." He laid a gentle hand on her arm and stroked her soft skin with his thumb, willing her to look back at him.  Slowly she turned to face him, her eyes red, and full of tears.  

She opened her mouth to speak but the fear on his face drew a fresh batch of tears.  Stretching his leg around her, he pulled her into his chest and held her close.  Cheek laid against the top of her head, he whispered over and over how sorry he was as she fought to get herself under control.  Eventually she relaxed against him, laying her hand on his chest.  The pound of his heartbeat was so calming, she didn't want to move.  She'd often thought about being close to him but not under these circumstances.

"It's not your fault, Cas.  They knew you didn't know much about women so they just assumed they could put us together in a room and that would be it.  Idjits." His laugh rumbled out against her ear and drew a smile across her lips.

"Seems like I know more about women than they do." He smirked as she looked up at him in disbelief.

"Oh you do, do you?  How do you figure?" She couldn't help but goad his cockiness.  He grinned as he pulled her close again, his large hands stroking along her upper arm.

"Well, for instance, I know that you seem to like when I hold you like this.  I can tell because you relax and it feels natural to me, like you're molded to me." Her fingers stroked along the inside of his upper arm as he spoke, tracing against the veins she hadn't noticed before and the warm curve of his bicep.

"Yeah, but do you like it or do you just do it because I like it." Her words were small, cautious, like she wasn't sure she wanted the answer. He knew what she needed and wanted to calm her fears and leave no more questions.

"I do it because I like making you feel wanted and needed. I do want and need you, you should feel that way.  I like the way your hair smells and the way your fingers feel on my skin.  I like the way you look at me in the morning when you're tired and I'm barking about my coffee." she smiled at his gentle poke about their morning routine. She looked up to snark back but the seriousness in his blue eyes stopped her  He repositioned her hair behind her ear with a rough fingertip as he spoke.  "I like when you straighten my collar, and make fun of my sweatshirts.  I love that you bought me underwear though I didn't understand why.  I think you're gorgeous when you lay in bed freshly showered and trying to hide yourself.  Becca, I like you.  So much so that I _had_ to find you rather than let you run off thinking that the time we'd spent together wasn't real. I don't know what it all means, but I know I want to find out."

Becca turned into him as she slid her hands onto the scruff of his cheeks drawing his lips down to her own.  Her eyes locked with his for what felt like forever, drinking him in, and wondering if this was really it. Did he fully understand what he was doing to her? There was only one way to find out. 

The moment their lips touched Cas felt relief, and something else.  Need? He wrapped her up tight and parted her lips with the tip of his tongue to allow his lips to pull at hers.  She tasted of cherries, the cherry chapstick he always saw her stroking across her full lips. Now he knew exactly how soft they were and it made him crave things he hadn't thought about.  His hunger was unmistakable and left them both eager.  His strong hands tangled into her hair gently pulling her head back, stroking at her temples as he gazed at her.  He needed a moment to just feel this energy between them.  He'd never felt so alive, it was electric and hot. 

All of that desire flooded south and was pressed firmly against her hip. Embarrassed, he scooted back away from her and dropped his hands to his lap with a smirk playing at his lips.  Becca grinned at him playfully.

"Where are you going?  Come back here!"  Pulling up onto her knees, she tackled him into the grass. Cas groaned, her body pressed against his was more than he could take.  He rolled them both onto her back against the hard earth without even thinking about it.  One thick muscled thigh slid between her own as his hands pinned her wrists above her head.  The fire in his gaze took her breath and stole her reasoning.

Cas had moved instinctively and knew he should have asked.  He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself.

"Is this ok? I mean, are you ok? I didn't think..." His words posed the question but she knew damn well he didn't want to move.  The fact that he even asked made her heart swell.  She felt so safe.  So cared for.  So wanted.  

"Cas, you can pin me anytime.  Just remember, if I say stop you have to stop." He nodded his agreement before dipping back down for another taste.  The roll of his hips against her made her delirious and her body responded quickly.  She'd never been this close to anyone.  The realization that this could go places she'd never been dawned on her and cleared the fog in her head instantly. They needed to talk before things got out of control.

"Wait..." she groaned.  He froze and rolled to his side on the grass, a worried look furrowing his brow as he waited for her to continue.  She just wasn't sure how to say it.

"Cas, I've never....I mean, I've messed around but..." Letting out a frustrated sigh she plowed through it. "I've never had sex before.  There it is." She lay back on the grass and stared up through the leaves positive that he was going to back away from her like she was plagued.

"Why not? I found the experience to be very enjoyable, that is _before_ she tried to kill me, but I get the impression that pretty unusual." He was so earnest and clueless that she had to laugh.  He grinned at her expectantly like he has some huge secret and couldn't wait to let her in on it.  She was so relieved that he wasn't going to run away that she blew out a rush of air and then rolled to face him, head propped up on her bent arm.

"Well then, Mr. Experience, I'd love for you to show me.  Assuming you're gentle."  Worry crossed her face even though she was trying to look confident and in control.

"I'd like that.  I can teach you everything I've learned.  Both times were excellent.  Really just gre..." She yanked him down into another hungry kiss, this time pulling gently at his lips with her teeth to shut him up.  

"Stop talking, Cas.  The last thing you should do is tell me how good it was with someone else.  Understand?"  He laughed and kissed over her jaw and onto her neck while pushing her hair over her shoulder to clear the way for him to trace a finger over her clavicle.  The sensation was soft but intense, her body flamed.  Becca trembled and a gentle moan purred across her lips.

"It's already so much better with you.  I really didn't know it feel this way."  His tongue laved across the curve where her neck met her shoulder, her fingers tugging at his hair eagerly.  "I think we better get back, we're getting some looks." He whispered into her ear after tugging at the lobe with his teeth.

She giggled her agreement as he took her hand and pulled her up onto her feet.  

* * *

 

 On the walk back to the bunker they'd decided Dean and Sam needed to stew a little longer.  They didn't want to give the Winchester's the satisfaction of knowing they had any hand in what was growing between them and truth be told, they weren't sure they wanted to share it with anyone yet.  They'd let themselves in and found the place deserted.  The boys must have run out when they realized they were in hot water.  Cas picked up his cell to call Dean and see what was going on.

"Hello Dean."  

"Hey Cas, did you find Bex?"  Dean's typical gruff demeanor was softer, almost anxious.

"I found her, she's fine." He smiled at Becca as he spoke but tried to sound annoyed.

"Good.  Listen, Cas, we're sorry.  I'm sorry.  I didn't think about how she would feel I just wanted you to be okay.  Obviously, I should have thought this through."

"She's pretty angry.  You two have some work to do"  Becca smiled, as he put on his best shaming voice.  Dean groaned on the other end of the line.

"You're right.  I'll think of something while we're gone.  Listen, Sam and I won't be home for a while.  We're on our way to St Louis to deal with what sounds like a vamp nest.  Just keep an eye on her.  I don't want her taking off or something."

"Don't worry Dean, I'll keep an eye on her." he grinned at her and ended the call.

Something had changed in Cas' face and Becca stared at him and chewed her lip, trying to read it.  He moved across the room to snake an arm around her waist and pull her in close.  Burying his nose in her hair, he took a deep breath and relaxed, enjoying the feel of her.

"They're going to be gone for a while.  Definitely won't be back until tomorrow."  He continued to nuzzle against her as her arms wrapped more firmly around him. One hand high on his shoulder blade and the other slipped down into the back pocket of his new jeans.  A growl broke out of him, low and rich, as her finger tips pressed into his backside.

"What should we do with ourselves?" she cocked an eyebrow and giggled as he hummed his response.  Pulling her head back gently he kissed her fully.  His tongue explored her mouth while his thumbs caressed the sides of her neck.  He felt like he couldn't get close enough, couldn't taste her enough, couldn't feel her enough.  The need was mind numbing.  He broke the kiss to get some air and try to calm himself.

"I have some things to teach you.  You have some things to teach me.  Maybe we should get started?" He smirked at her playfully as her eyes widened.  He didn't miss the darkening of her pupils, though she probably wasn't aware that her desire was so obvious.  He could tell her so much about biology.  He wanted her to teach him about passion.  Class was definitely in session.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the final chapter so stay tuned, it'll be out in the next few days! Maybe we'll get some smut? ;)


	3. Renewal

Taking Castiel into her room felt surreal after the emotional roller coaster she'd been on the last couple days. Awkward flirting crashed hard into body wracking sobs and then careened into making out like teenagers in public. She wanted this in ways she couldn't begin to describe but all of a sudden it felt out of control.  What if he had no inkling of what a relationship looked like? What if all he wanted was a fuck buddy? Could she handle that? Her hormones said, "HELL YES", but her heart cracked at the thought.

Just as she approached the bed, Cas' warm fingers intertwined with her own, a wordless reassurance. She turned and put a hand on his chest to stop him.  His eyes roved over her troubled features as his hand covered hers.

"What is it, Becca? I can feel the change in your mood. Have you changed your mind?" There was no mincing words with Cas, he always went straight to the point. Becca, however, struggled a moment to find the words to ask what her heart needed to know. She shook her head, worrying her lip as she gathered herself.

"Cas, are you sure you're not just looking for someone to have some fun with? I get wanting that but I'm not sure I can be that person for you. It's too hard." The words tumbled faster than she could catch them, she couldn't bear his intense blue stare so she pulled away from his grip and folded her arms protectively to wait for the proverbial shoe to drop.

"Have you've forgotten already what I said at the park?" His head cocked in confusion as he brushed her hair back behind her ear to get a better look at her face. She looked pained. It dawned on him finally that she just didn't believe him. She needed reassurance and he was more than happy to give it. "You don't believe me, that's what you mean. Am I wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. A hot blush stole up her neck and betrayed her, as usual. Those beautiful lips she used to sneak looks at softened into a smile that gripped her heart as he pulled her in close to him. Soft kisses pressed to the top of her head echoed through her all the way to her toes.

 "Don't tease me, Cas." Her voice cracked slightly as her ear centered over the beat of his heart. It was pounding in rhythm with her own, an anxious march down this unknown path.

 His eyes were earnest when his hands slid onto the sides of her face and leaned her head back so he could see her properly. “Bex, I know enough to know that sex isn’t all there is to being together. I make you happy and you make me happy.  What else is there?”

 "It's not a business transaction, Cas, and besides that I really don't know. I've only ever had one serious boyfriend and he was an ass." She sighed as she climbed onto the bed with her back to the pillows, tying her hair up into a messy bun with the elastic that seemed to live on her wrist for moments like these where exasperation took over.

 He settled onto the bed facing her, crossing his legs beneath him, a look of utter confusion on his face. "If he was an ass, why were you in a relationship with him? I don't understand."

 Becca shrugged, "He wasn't when we started dating, or I was blind to it. I'm still not sure which. I don't think I'll have that issue with you though, you're honest to a fault." She smiled at him as the lines in his forehead worked while he determined if that was a compliment or not.

"Why don't you just tell me what you would like to have and I'll tell you whether or not I agree?" Cas looked hopeful, like what he was asking was the easiest thing in the world. Becca just stared at him, horrified.

"You don't understand how hard this is, do you?" The words filled the air in a staccato she didn't intend.  

His brow knit together again as he reached for her fidgeting fingers. "Tell me." It wasn't a request.  They looked at each other for a moment as he stroked the pads of his thumbs over the backs of her hands.  

Becca drew a deep breath before laying herself bare.  "I want...no, need, lingering glances that mean something.  Soft touches that whisper of moments to come and moments that have been.  I need someone who wants _everyone_ to know I'm his." She stared down at his hands encircling hers.  The way her hands seemed to disappear into his strong grip made her long for his arms around her again.

"You say that like it's asking for too much.  Those are easy things. What else?" His eager expression was met with a relieved giggle.

"Come on Castiel..."

"Consider all of that done.  Anything else?" Coaxing her chin up with a finger, he brushed away the relief that spilled from her eyes with a gentle swipe of his hand.

"That's all I want." It came in a whisper as his legs unfurled and spread wide.  Wrapping his arms around her waist, he slid her forward in the bed until her feet lifted over his thighs and around his waist.  Their noses almost touching as those oceans of blue locked with her chocolate brown. A gentle kiss on the end of his nose brought out the grin she loved so much. One that crinkled his nose and reminded her of how human he really was.

“What about you Cas? What do you want?”  She carded her fingers through his hair as she spoke, his promises making her bold.  His head tilted to press into her fingers as he thought a moment. He hadn’t considered what he wanted.

“I’m still learning things about this human life and the emotions that come with it so I’m not sure really.  What I _do_ know is that I want to be needed. Especially now that I don’t...I’m not who I was. I don’t know who I am yet but I want to figure that out with someone who cares about who I become.”  Her heart ached as he spoke. She knew he’d been struggling with the loss of his grace but she didn’t fully understand how much until that moment.

“I need you, Cas.” She stroked over his stubbled cheek before he turned to kiss her open palm.  His soft lips jolting her to her core. She fought to focus as he kissed each fingertip in turn. “I need to hear your grumble over coffee in the morning.  I need your voice of reason when I’m not sure how to help. I want to wrap you up and hold on to you every time you try to walk away.” His gaze softened as he turned to look at her. “You deserve all those things and I want to give them to you.  I want you to know what it is to be desired and trusted and loved.” Her voice faded to a whisper as she spoke, fearing she’d said too much.

His eyebrow raised slightly in question, “Is that all you want, Bex?” Her breath lodged in her throat.  There was something darker in that question. Heat. Relief flooded her senses and empowered her desire.

“Oh no. That’s definitely not all I want.”  Shifting her weight she pushed gently against a shoulder and pulled at a hip until his large frame dropped back onto the bed. The shift in control drew a soft moan from his lips as she perched on top of his hips and traced whisper soft trails on his chest with her finger tips.

He slid his large palms along her cheeks and onto her hair letting his gaze linger a bit too long on her full lips.  She licked them with a flick of her tongue, teasing him and thoroughly enjoying the way his hips bucked beneath her.

“I want to make you feel things.” Her lip caught between her teeth as that deep blue in his gaze darkened.  “Desire. I want to make you ache.” Her name came through his teeth in a groan that was barely held back as her hips rolled against his.  His hands slid up her thighs, not yet ready to slip under her shorts. The heat of the touch burning straight into.

Her hands planted above his shoulders as she leaned down to drag the very tip of her tongue softly along his bottom lip.  A small taste and one that she’d been yearning for since they walked into the room. His hands hovered as his mind blanked for a moment, his silent “please” swallowed up in her kiss.  A beat, and then those hands pulled at her, one at her neck while the other cupped her round backside. Gently rolling her over until he was pressed against her, legs wrapped around hers. A slow, torturous grind of his hips to remind her that he wasn’t the only one who could ache.

His teeth pulled at her earlobe as he whispered a low growl, “I know desire, Bex.  The question is, do you?” the roughness of his cheek moved down the side of her neck as he delicately slid the collar of her shirt toward her shoulder.  The warm skin begged to be tasted and he was all too happy to indulge.

“Oh, Cas..” Her fingers played in his dark strands as a leg wrapped up around his hip, pressing him closer, just not close enough.

 He leaned up, all of his weight on his knees as he reached behind his neck to pull his shirt over his head.  She watched the hem as it lifted over his taut belly and allowed her fingers to trace the ridges of each muscle.  He watched her explore his chest, her tongue playing delicately at the edge of her teeth as she enjoyed the satin like feel of his skin.

 “You’re so beautiful.” Her eyes shot to his face as soon as the words hit her ears.  That familiar blush crept across her face as her head shook minutely. “Yes. You are.  How do you not know?”

Becca was silent. A world of emotion swept through her as his fingers gently worked her shirt up over her head.  Still perched above her, he let his fingers explore her body. Gentle touches over the softness of her tummy, a single finger tracing over the sheer lace of her bra.  He watched with fascination as her nipples morphed under his touch. The question in his gaze prompting her to unhook the front clasp. His eyes widened as he shifted to lay prone on top of her, the press of his body leaving no question as to his need.  Her eyes closed against the way his fingers held her breasts as he tongued over them, savoring the way her body reacted to him. He nosed into the crease beneath them, inhaling her scent, before kissing over to her hip. His body working it’s way down and off of her own.  

 “I don’t even know how to express how much I want you right now.” He was in his own head, oblivious to anything but the feel of her skin, the sound of her tiny sighs, and the way his body cried out for hers.  “Oh, Becca..”

 Her fingers, wrapped into his hair as he skipped over her most sensitive areas and nibbled down her thigh toward her knee.  Kissing the inside of it with hot lips, he allowed his hands to roam over the waistband of her shorts. His gaze caught hers as she nodded her agreement.

Hooking his fingers, he pulled as she lifted her legs to allow him to toss them aside.  The black panties that remained had a lace edge that matched the bra she’d been wearing.  She sent up a silent thank you for having had the sense to put on something pretty today.

His body slid back up hers as she trembled slightly, she’s ready but unsure and he wanted her to want this as much as he does.  His lips pulled at her own before resting his forehead on hers for a moment to catch his breath. The heat of his erection hidden behind running shorts but pressed against her providing just enough pressure to drive her slowly insane.

“Bex, I want to taste you.  Will you let me?” Hips bucking gently against her as the words left his mouth, she groaned dragging her nails down his back to grab at the swell of his ass. Her head swam and whatever came out of her mouth in response was all he needed to know.  In a second his hot breath was hovering over her sex, her knee cupping his shoulder as he made himself comfortable between her thighs. His tongue lathed over her panties as she whimpered and rolled her hips against his ministrations.  Impatiently, he grabbed at the side seam and ripped them apart before pulling them aside to luxuriate in her heat. His fingers wrapped over her hips, holding her close, as she lost herself in the worship of his tongue.

All too soon for him she was writhing and begging for release. Her body caught fire with one last flick of his wicked tongue, a finger slipping into her wetness as a delicious reminder that there was more to be had. Her body clenched around it over and over as he very gently stroked in and out.  Tender kisses up the inside of her thigh allowed her to ride out her release slowly, enjoying every wave as it came before he slipped his finger out and popped it into his mouth with a soft moan.

“God, Cas, you...how…”  A smile played on her lips as her hooded eyes searched before finding his. He grinned at her obvious shock, mentally patting himself on the back. “Someone taught you well.” she looked away as the words escaped her lips, wishing she could grab them back.

“I’ve never done that before. This is the first time I’ve wanted to please someone so desperately.” He shifted his body alongside hers and propped his head up so he could look at her as he spoke, “You do things to me, Bex. Things I don’t know how to describe.”

His cock pressed hard against her thigh as she rolled to drop him onto his back. Their lips slotted together as her hand roamed down over his chest and onto his abdomen, lingering in the soft hairs below his belly button. The groans coming from deep in his chest made her brave, and so hungry. Her nails ran gingerly over his cock as it pressed against the stretch of his shorts. A long leg draped over his to hold it in place as his hips bucked slightly.

“I love the way you tease…”  The words ground out as he struggled to maintain control.  Becca grinned as she swirled her tongue around his nipple before giving it a tiny nip with her teeth.

Castiel hissed as his cock jerked in his shorts.  She slid a finger just inside the waistband and pulled, looking up into his eyes to find a hunger she’d never seen there.  His fingers pulled the hair tie from her hair, auburn waves falling over his rippled chest as his head dropped back, eyes closed in pleasure at the softness.

Becca adjusted her position to kneel between his knees, his remaining clothing abandoned.  Eyes roving over the humanity before her, she lay soft kisses up the underside of his cock, a tentative lick at the tip dragging an expletive from a wrecked Cas. She explored him with her tongue and lips and with a little encouragement, her teeth, as he came undone beneath her. She’d never felt so powerful and yet so vulnerable.

When he knew he might reach his end he stopped her with a gentle tug on the hair he’d been holding. She looked up at him, a question forming on her swollen lips. “If you want to...If you want me to…” Pleasure making him breathless, his face contorted as his body punished him for the lack of release.  

“I do.”  Her brown eyes held his blown out blue ones as she spoke.  “Cas, I do.” That was all the confirmation he needed. Curling up toward her he pulled her face to his as he lay her back onto the pillows and kissed her greedily.  Nestling between her thighs, his fingers intertwined with hers before he rocked back to drag the tip of his cock between her lips. He pressed gently at her opening as she sucked in a breath and tensed.

“Becca...I want you more than anything but are you sure?  I don’t want to hurt you.” His concerned gaze warmed and soothed her.  He cared. It was written all over his face and she’d never been more sure.  Her body relaxed as her eyes locked on his.

“I’m ready Cas, please..”

He breathed her name as he pressed just the tip past her opening and waited, the need in his body quaking as he waited for confirmation. As soon as she gave the slightest nod,  he slowly pushed the rest of the way. She whimpered in pleasure and pain, panting gently as she waited for her body to adjust.

“Cas….so gentle….I need you.” Castiel stroked along her abdomen reverently until she pressed into his rump with her heel.  “I’m ready, please…” she was breathless and prone beneath him, the sight of her had him fighting hard to restrain himself. His strokes were slow and methodical, the sweetest of tortures.  Body taut and trembling as he moved, he was a vision of want and tenderness.

Leaning down to taste her lips as he slowly increased the rhythm, her gentle pants driving him closer to the edge as her fingers tangled in his hair.  Their tongues explored each others mouths, deep swirls and tentative licks as they became one, full of emotion and desire.

His once smooth rhythm became erratic and less controlled as she scratched at his shoulders.  “God, Becca, I’m gonna…” his body vibrated with the effort as he quickly pulled out of her body and stroked himself to release onto her.  He rocked back, sitting on his ankles as he caught his breath and stared at the gorgeous woman before him. “You ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The growing concern on his face made her heart swell.  

“I’m so good...” She held her arms out to him as he collapsed into them. Adjusting themselves so that she rested on his chest, mess be damned, he trailed his fingers through her hair as she sighed contentedly.  It was only a matter of moments before she could hear soft snores coming from his warm body beneath her. A smile stole across her lips as she listened to him breathe. 

“Oh Cas. I think I love you.”


End file.
